Disharmony
Disharmony is the Forty-nine episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Mario using the transmission to find Klaus intel, Bock thinks it's crazy, as Bock doesn't want to know, As they see Aiden surrounding outside of Providence Accord, as Doctor Hawkins it's a trap. Mario is worried about Klaus, as they call Hendrix, to face Aiden outside of the Providence Accord. Doctor Hawkins backs Hendrix to take him down, alone outside. Hendrix goes to talk to Aiden alone, as he prepares to have something in mind, as Hendrix is keeping length between each other. He goes to battle him, as Aiden walks into Providence Accord, as he talks about war that he caused, as Aiden's Diamond chip gun is low damaged. Aiden shows Hendrix, as he taunts Hendrix about previous battles before. as Hendrix and Aiden fight each other in a long battle, with his equipment defeated him. Hendrix puts Aiden in a cell, as Derrick needs information out of him, as they go into the interrogation room. Aiden knows Providence is cowards, as Hendrix is talking about the EMP years ago, as Aiden also mentions Lane's death on the ship. Aiden knows Klaus is a idiot, as Hendrix thinks he can't do ordinary things. Aiden will never stop, Hendrix told Klaus is Aiden's puppet, as he controlling Aiden since. He taunt Hendrix about his arm years ago. Aiden told Hendrix about the people who killed, as Hendrix knows Aiden is part of this, as Klaus will never stop, Aiden doesn't know, Klaus killed his own mother, as Aiden disagrees, as Hendrix calls it genocide. Aiden tells Hendrix about two agents that he kidnapped, as he tells one have to be saved and one has to die. As he kidnapped the agents, for a setup, Len and Wills. As Aiden tells him, that Providence got a couple of minutes to save them. Hendrix being told by Oracle that they are in the abandoned house with a lot of bombs, Hendrix and Providence Accord go separate to rescue two. Mario tells that to Doctor Hawkins about two agents being kidnapped, as she hopes that they are rescued. Aiden wants to hear the radio, as Providence Accord refuses, but Aiden wants to know what's going on, as Providence Accord listens, Aiden hears that the bomb will go off, as it was exploded. Wills was saved, as Lon dies, Hendrix is sad and blames himself for not saving him, Aiden escaped with the chip, as he got weapons and equipment from Providence Accord. Aiden got what he wanted, for the system to start the R.D.Ms, when he releases it, as Aiden stands by Klaus. As he plans to get R.D.Ms into crazy mode, as Klaus got information of Providence Accord soldiers and many of others, to get rid of Hendrix. Hendrix goes to his mum's house, to talk about what happened. As Mrs Underwood sees Hendrix sad, as he wants to know what happens to his dad. As Hendrix's mum tells the truth that he died along time ago. As Mrs Underwood tells him, he died of cancer, when Hendrix left, it started to fell the end of it, Mrs Underwood tried her best to support him, as she did but wasn't enough, as Felix smiled faded away. Mrs Underwood knows Doctor Hawkins is a good lady, as she backs Hendrix to protect him. She also knows about Klaus and Aiden, as she learns Hendrix arm was broken years ago by the R.D.Ms, as Hendrix responds "I do". Episode Moments * Aiden escapes with Providence Accord files, system, weapons and Crystal chip, working again * Hendrix learns that his dad, died of cancer, years ago * Lons survived, as Wills died * Klaus got what he wanted, to activate, the R.D.Ms system, when he's ready Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Sharon Underwood * Agents Lons * Agents Wills * Providence Accord Soldiers Villains * Klaus Chase * Aiden Sanford Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix blames himself, when enemies getaway * Mrs Underwood dies to cancer, for unknown reason * Aiden got his Crystal gun, re-fixed again * Lons And Wills works for the CIA * Mrs Underwood knows about the arm injury, since Derrick tells her See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc Category:Aiden's Arc